Ironman
Ironman Challenge Highlights * Ironman Mode is a solo perma-death challenge. * No access to trading, grouping, mail, auction house, ect. You are on your own. * High-Risk Ironman: Only other Ironmen can engage you in 1v1 combat. * Low-Risk Ironman: You are safe from PvP from all other players. * The Death of a Hero: You can convert a dead Ironman character to a non-Ironman character with a special item earned in-game. * Survivalist Mode: is a group perma-death challenge, allowing you to group with other Survivalists. Overview Making its debut at the start of Season 4 is Ironman Mode: a challenging game mode that pits heroes against the environment. At a glance, this playstyle will disable all amenities that players are used to, such as mail, groups, the auction house, EXP potions, Recruit a Friend, Donation Items, Collections, etc, forcing players to risk life and limb as they struggle to achieve level 60 on their own. Additionally, those who attempt to climb this mountain must do so with a single life: Ironmen, if slain, are dead. Rundown Players can elect to become Ironmen at level 1 by speaking to a ‘friendly’ fellow eyeing you in the starting zone. Should you decide to accept his challenge, you’ll be locked into Iron Mode, forfeiting the aforementioned amenities, and accepting a life of solitude. From there, the challenge is on. You have one life to live, and if you die, its over. Your mission is to make it to 60 alive while competing on the Leaderboards available on the Ascension Website. If you succeed, you’ll receive rewards. If you fail, all that awaits you is cold, permanent death. Player Versus Player Players brave enough to tackle Ironman mode on High-Risk will be able to kill, and be killed, only by other Ironmen. That means a non-Ironman player would not be able to engage and kill an Ironman player. Staying in theme with the solo challenge, Ironman players will only be able to engage in 1v1 combat with other Ironman players. No need to worry about someone’s friend coming to their rescue in Stranglethorn Vale, but neither can anyone come to your rescue. Ironman Players in Low-Risk will be safe from PvP. If you want to take on the Ironman challenge without the risk of another player ending your journey early, you can avoid PvP altogether by choosing Low-Risk.An announcement will ring out on occasion heralding the leading Ironman. Any Ironman over level 20 who meets their end will have their death mourned in World Chat. Or celebrated--World Chat is funny like that. Death Finally, if you do die as an Ironman, your fate is sealed. Fallen Ironmen become a permanent ghost, forced to wander the world as a spectre with only other lost Ironmen to mourn you. There is one way to return to life: though only partially. Accumulate enough Resurrection Stones along your journey, and you can use them to resurrect your Hero into a Non-Ironman character. Your character will live, but their Ironman challenge is forever ended, and you lose any chance at the rewards for completing it. Thus is the way of the Ironman. End of the Journey (or is it?) At level 60, the path opens for you. Ironmen who successfully complete the challenge can opt to exit the mode, keeping their hero, casting down the mantle, and becoming a Non-Ironman. Doing so allows you to keep the rewards you receive, and is an excellent way to end your Iron Journey. However, Heroes who are skilled enough may choose to keep Ironman at 60, activating both High Risk and PvP, and allowing them to continue their single-life mission. Only the truly brave, or truly mad, will elect to keep Ironman active at 60--and time will tell if their decision was one of courage, or folly. Survivalist Mode As a final note, for those who do not agree with the human racial, there is the Survivalist mode as well, which allows Ironmen to team up with others in their mode to tackle dungeons and raids, as well as PvP death squads --risking permanent death for a chance at the spoils of war. Don’t pull the boss too early. Rewards Reaching Level 60 as an Ironman will award the Ironclad War Wolf, usable by both factions and acts as a 60% or 100% movespeed mount. Leaderboard The Ironman Challenge Leaderboard can be found at https://leaderboard.project-ascension.com ru:Железный_человек Category:Game Modes